battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiny Meows (Deadly)
Tiny Meows is a special stage available on the 2nd of every month. Completing this stage unlocks the true form of Li'l Cat, lowering his cost to the cheapest in the game (45¢) and increasing his attack power. This stage is the first of many Calamity Stages, stages that offer no Continues and only allow Rare/Special Cats to be used. Battleground A few Snaches and Doges appear at the start. When the enemy base is damaged, Li'l Mohawk Cat appears, supported by Professor A. and Teacher Bear. More Professor A.'s and Teacher Bears spawn slowly throughout the battle to assist the boss. Enemy Info *Doge (6000%) - HP: 5400 Damage: 480 *Snache (6000%) - HP: 6000 Damage: 900 *Teacher Bear (3000%) - HP: 90000 Damage: 30000 *Professor A. (Red) (100%) - HP: 320000 Damage: 6800 - 20% chance to slow cat units for 2 seconds *Ms. Sign (100%) - HP: 10000 Damage: 1 *Li'l Mohawk Cat (Enemy) (BOSS, 100%) - HP:3,200,000 Damage: 10,880 Strategies Strategy 1 Cat Lineup: Hyper Mr.*, Skelecat*, Gentleman Bros.^, Dark Lazer^, Ururun Cat^, Gato Amigo, Catburger, Jiangshi Cat, Prisoner Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat Power-Ups: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, Cat CPU (optional) Cat Combo(s): *'Biohazard' (Research Power UP (Sm)), ^'Masquerade' ("Knockback" Effect UP (M)) Note: Li'l Mohawk Cat will appear with 1 Professor A. and a Teacher Bear when the Enemy Base is hit. * The stage will start with the Enemy Base spawning 2 Snaches and a Doge then followed by a constant spawning of Snaches. * Hold them off with Gato Amigo and Catburger to earn money and call 1 Crazed Bahamut Cat and 1 Prisoner Cat, then continue spawning meatshields until you can call 1 Ururun Cat and some Prisoner Cats. After that, the Enemy Base should be damaged and Li'l Mohawk will appear. * If you're able to, kill Teacher Bear near the Enemy Base to have a better chance of killing the Professor A. not too long after. By the time you're holding them off in the middle part that of the map (you should be killing the 2nd Teacher Bear and taking time with the 2nd Professor A. by this time, and while the 3rd Teacher Bear is approaching) you should be able to call another Crazed Bahamut Cat and Ururun Cat after a short while. By the time you're about 1/3 of the map near your base, you should be able to kill the 3rd Teacher Bear and knockback the 3rd Professor A., and hold out until you call your 3rd Bahamut & Ururun. It takes a while but a 4th Professor A. will also appear. It is highly recommended you defeat it before Li'l Mohawk Cat. * There will be around 4-5 Teacher Bear and around 3 Professor A.'s in total. It takes a while to defeat Li'l Mohawk Cat, but hopefully you'll have the chance to call around 3 Bahamuts & Ururuns and you'll unlock Li'l Mohawk after finishing the stage. If you won, Congratulations! Strategy 2 *'Line Up': 4 meatshields as cheap as the Basic Cat (Gato Amigo, Li'l Cat, Singer Cat, Kirin Neko,...), Jiangshi Cat, Magica Cat, Crimson Mina, Dark Emperor Catdam, Ururun Cat and Zamboney Cat. **Having Prisoner Cat will help a lot. *'Power-ups': Speed Up, Rich Cat, Cat CPU and Sniper the Cat. *The main idea is to stack from 4 to 6 Crimson Minas using Zamboney Cats to block the peons. Be aware of the number of Zamboney Cats on screen, since they will attack after ~267 seconds, about 8000 frames, even though they "hits hard one, then won't move again". *When the player is sastified with the stack of Minas, spawn other Legend Cats and turn on Cat CPU. *Mina stack will easily kill Teacher Bears and Professor As, then proceed to the Enemy Base. *Magica Cats will weaken Li'l Mohawk, make it easier to stall. Using Cat CPU so that meatshields will always be deployed whenever possible. Strategy 3 (Wait and win) Cat Lineup: Gato Amigo(or other meatshield that costs 75¢), Maximum the Fighter, King Dragon Cat*, Lion Cat*, Madam the Savannah*, Magica Cat, Prisoner Cat, Ururun Cat Power-Ups: Sniper Cat, Cat CPU (optional) Cat Combo(s): *'Three Kings' (Unit Defense UP (Sm)) Note: All cats should be at least level 30 (except King Dragon and Lion Cat), higher level is recommended especially the Maximum the Fighter, Magica Cat and Prisoner Cat. * When the stage start, close the Cat CPU, upgrade the worker cat and wait the wallet to be full. * While upgrading the worker cat, send one Prisoner Cat to protect our base, do not hit the enemy base in this time. When one Prisoner Cat dies, send another. * When the wallet is full, turn on the Cat CPU, then wait for the victory. Strategy 4 (Mina stack cheese) Theory Cat Lineup: Possibility 1 Row 1: Mahawk Cat, Crazed Dragon, Crazed Sexy Legs, Sexy Legs, Sniper the Heavy Row 2: Lil Wall cat, Maximum the Fighter, Magica Cat, Crimson Mina, Uurun Wolf. Possibility 2 Row 1: Ururun Wolf, Executioner Cat, Evil cat, Crazed Sexy Legs, Sexy Legs Row 2: Samba Cat, Lil Wall cat, Maximum the Fighter, Magica Cat, Crimson Mina Power-ups: Speed up, rich cat, sniper cat, cat cpu This strategy is Mina Carried, Watch this video to see more https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAX8hguD6v4 Basically the point of this is to cheese the base. As seen in the video, stack up to 6-7 Crimson Minas by letting the snaches first hit your base and then send out a lil wall. Lil wall has less range than a snache so if the snache hits the base and you send out a lil wall, the lil wall will get hit instead. Keep 2-3 peons on your base at all times. After your base is down to 10k health fire the cat cannon and turn the cat cpu on. The Minas will crush their base thanks to your ururun wolf, which will knock the lil mohawk back. Strategy 5 (Cool Japan combo) Cat Lineup: Flying Ninja Cat*, Riceball Cat*, Pastry Cat*, Roe Cat*, L'il Eraser Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Maximum the Fighter, Prisoner Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat, Crimson Mina Power-Ups: Sniper Cat (maybe optional) Cat Combo(s): *'Cool Japan' (Unit Attack UP (M)) * Use Sniper Cat and L'il Eraser Cat to hold off Doge and Snaches as you up your wallet to the max and spawn at least 2-3 Crimson Mina.Spawn one Thaumaturge Cat to reduce hits on base, if required. * The purpose of Thaumaturge Cat is the reduce the hits from the boss. * Once you have 3 Mina (I did it with 2 but 3 would be better) and wallet is maxed, spawn Bahamut. * Then spawn Prisoner Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Maximum, and Eraser and keep spawning them throughout * The strategy is to keep spawn you may attackers and meatshields all the time. If you have enough money, spawn meatshields from the Cool Japan combo as they are helpful to delay movement. If you wallet money drop, stop using them as they are quite expensive. * Also keep your wallet money in the range that you can spawn prisoner, bahamut and mina when they become available. * Once all 3 Professor A.'s are killed, you should be safe and on the way to win. In total, you would spawn around 3 Bahamuts after finishing the stage. Strategy 6 Beat Daboo and use Curling for better stalling Lineup: 4-5 meatshields (better upgrade your Li'l Eraser and Ramen), Thaumatuge (31+1), Prisoner (30), Hermit (19) '(optional) '(use Mina if you want), Bahamut (1st-2nd form) (30), Ururun (30) (i said optional is optional, don't be like "your strat needs Hermit, i don't have so your strat won't help me at all" or else) Item: Sniper Cat, Cat CPU (optional) Try to stall peon and stack Prisoner/Mina using Li'l Eraser (don't use too much) (and your wallet too) When you got enough money and 5-7 Prisoner in the field, start spaming Ramen Then turn on CPU when you see boss shockwave (if you bring it) Have fun. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01130-01.html Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages